


You're Not Even a Thief

by CosmicCove



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I wrote it with intention!, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neurodivergent Charles, cuz that headcanon good, implied lesbian character, it's basically just ND coding but yeah, it's ellie. Ellie is lesbean, not beta read we die like Henry in the revenged ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Henry has feelings for Charles.  Charles has feelings for Henry.  They're both oblivious to this fact.  Ellie is not.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 302





	You're Not Even a Thief

est friends got to spend an extra day in a very nice hotel room. Henry had never been to a hotel with more than three stars before, and even those were a luxury, but working for the government gave you perks. The rooms were so big sometimes he forgot he was only in a hotel room instead of some kind of house. Of course, he was first to wake up, and of course Ellie was the last.

“Where’d Charles go?” Ellie asked with a yawn, only half awake. 

“He wanted to go look around the town today,” Henry answered, “He always wants to explore the places we go, but he never gets the time to.” 

Ellie laughed, “I bet he got that starry eyed look he always gets when he’s excited. You know the one.” 

Henry also chuckled, recalling the joy in Charles’ eyes, the kind that made Henry’s heart flutter. Charles also grinned when he was excited; it was a wide grin that made the flush in his cheeks stand out more. The smile was so gentle, so happy, it made Henry want to reach out and take Charles’ hand and kiss him softly on the lips- Oh, he was having those thoughts again. 

Henry simply nodded yes to Ellie, afraid that his voice might betray him. He wasn’t one for talk, anyways. He only spoke to Charles and Ellie, really. 

“Why are you blushing?” Ellie laughed more, “Staring at my pretty hair? Sorry, but you know I’m not into b-” 

“No! No, not that at all!” Henry quickly clarified. 

“Good,” Ellie purred. 

“No, that’s not it,” Henry laughed nervously. 

“What is it, then?” Ellie asked. 

Henry shrugged it off. 

“C’mon, tell me!” she pushed, throwing a pillow at him, a playfully wicked smirk on her face. 

“It’s nothing,” Henry insisted. 

“It is not, you liar!” she teased, “What, does it have something to do with Charles and his starry eyed excitement? The kind where he flaps his hands and rambles?” 

Henry wanted to listen to that rambling for hours… 

“I knew it,” Ellie snickered, “It’s Charles!” 

Henry huffed. “Okay, yeah, it’s Charles,” he confessed, “What about it?” 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

“No. he probably isn’t into me like that.” 

“Well you never know if you try,” Ellie pointed out, “Besides, I think he likes you too.” 

Henry stared at Ellie, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, still smirking at him, with a blanket wrapped around her. Quietly, but with an excitement to rival Charles’, Henry asked, “Did he tell you?” 

Ellie shrugged. “Well… No, but I think it’s very clear that he likes you.” 

“You do? Why?” 

Ellie laughed. “Are you blind?” she joked, “He stares at you, he gets all smiley when you talk, all of your jokes make him laugh no matter how lame they are, he gets all flustered when he thinks about you, and he’s always so concerned about you when you go on missions.” 

“I guess,” Henry sighed, “But how can I be certain-” 

“He asked to sleep next to you last night!” Ellie interrupted, Exasperation in her voice. 

“We all slept in the same bed, and neither of us have feelings for you, so what does that prove?” Henry argued. 

“I wanted to sleep in the middle, but Charles wouldn’t let me so he could be next to you,” Ellie rebutted, “He didn’t want to just be in the same bed, he wanted to be next to you!” 

“What if-” 

“Oh my fucking god, Henry!” Ellie growled, “If you keep pushing yourself into denial nothing is going to happen!” 

“So what? You think I should just tell him?” Henry asked. 

Ellie stood back up, stretched, and began to get ready for the day. “Yeah. I think you should.” 

Not long after that, Charles returned to the hotel room. Instantly, he launched into rambling. “Henry! I walked all around the town today, and I ate breakfast at this cute little cafe! There were these little pastries there with this cherry filling- you like cherries right? Right. -And oh they were scrumptious! And there’s all this cool stuff out there, like statues and murals and stuff, and there’s a park here with these pretty trees with these purple-y buds on them!” 

Henry smiled and nodded as Charles continued on in unabashed passion and wonder. He could listen to Charles go on like this for the rest of eternity and never get bored. He hoped the heat in his face wasn’t as noticeable to Charles as it was to himself. 

“Sounds fascinating, Charles,” Ellie hummed, “I might check that stuff out. I’m going out right now, after all. Important errand. I have to go alone.” 

Henry grimaced a moment. So Ellie was leaving him here to do it alone? He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it alone. _"Damn it, Ellie!”_ he thought, glaring at the closing door she’d just walked out of. 

"What was that all about?" Charles chuckled. 

"Don't worry about her," Henry mumbled. 

Charles replied with an affirming hum, and turned on the tv. He sat on the bed and watched. Henry found himself watching Charles more than the television. He loved Charles' eyes, and how scrunchy they got when he smiled and laughed, and he liked Charles' wide grin and the way he always had his trusty red headphones on, even if sometimes he wore them around his neck instead of over his ears, the way he did right now. Henry could imagine giving the headphones a kiss while Charles was wearing them. Usually, he'd stop himself from imagining such things, but the cat was out of the bag now, so why not? 

"You know, feel free to sit next to me if you want," Charles invited. 

Henry had been so caught up in thinking about Charles that he hadn't even realized he'd been caught staring. Henry laughed, both to try and play it off and because he found it funny that Charles thought he was staring at the bed instead of his handsome face. "No, I'm fine. 

"Is something on your mind then?" Charles wondered, "Anything you want to talk about?" 

If he said no now, he might not ever. 

"Yeah, actually," Henry answered, feeling fear and doubt spring up within him. He'll just… ignore that. 

"Ah. What's up?" Charles asked, switching off the tv. Henry wasn't sure if he was grateful for that or not. 

"Ever since we met, I feel different when I'm around you," Henry begins, and he can tell from Charles' face that he already knows where this is going, but he can't tell whether Charles is angry or excited. For once, Charles is unreadable, and Henry can barely stand it. He'll just cut to the chase. "It’s strange. You stole my heart, and you're not even a thief." 

Charles smiles a silly smile, and Henry knows what that means; Charles thought it was funny. And that makes Henry smile too. "Henry?" Charles calls back, "I love you too. I have from the moment we first took down the toppats together, at the airship. I feel like my heart is going to flutter away when I'm with you." 

Henry felt his cheeks warm to pink. _Oh wow,_ Henry thought. There had been many moments in Henry’s life where he’d been rendered speechless, and this was one of them. His expression went from nervous, to surprised, to a wide grin. He knew he probably looked stupid, standing there smiling, his face flushed red, but there’s nothing else he felt he could do, and across the room, Charles had an equally enthusiastic expression, his hands rolling and unrolling into themselves. 

After a moment of happy silence, Charles opened up his arms and said, “Come here!” 

Henry felt, for a moment, like he couldn’t move, despite how badly he wanted to run into Charles’ embrace. Then, he did a clumsy, sort-of run to Charles. It’s funny, the way love can ruin your ability to do basic things. Charles either didn’t notice or didn’t care, though. The moment Henry reached him, he scooped Henry up in his arms and kissed him on the bridge of his nose. 

Henry giggled. “Here, try this,” Henry offered, cupping Charles’ face with one hand and kissing his lips. It only lasted a moment, before Henry broke away, giggling again. 

Charles’ face was deep red now. “You- I- Mouth!” he stuttered. 

“Did you like it?” Henry asked, his laughter turning nervous. 

Charles thought for a moment, then leaned back down to kiss Henry’s lips again. As he broke away, he answered, “Yeah. Yeah, I did.” 

Just then, Ellie returned to the room. The first thing she saw was Charles holding Henry, and she burst into laughter. “It worked!” she howled. 

With a glare, Henry hissed, “I hate you.” Then, after a pause, he added, “But thanks.” 

“Idiots in love!” Ellie teased in a sing-song voice. 

“Shut the hell up!” Henry yelled, although he couldn’t fight back a smile. 

“Ah, she’s right,” Charles chuckled, his blush somehow deepening. 

“Yeah, she is,” Henry agreed, snuggling up against Charles, “And it’s a good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over the past few days. I think I'm going through a bit of writer's block, but I pushed through and wrote this. If it didn't feel as good as my other stuff, that's why. If you still found it just as enjoyable then good! Yay!


End file.
